bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Return to Hueco Mundo
|conflict =Quincy Blood War |date =June 14th |place =Hueco Mundo & Seireitei, Soul Society |result =*Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe's funeral is held. *Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends head to Hueco Mundo. |participants=*Ichigo Kurosaki *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *Pesche Guatiche *Captain Byakuya Kuchiki *Lieutenant Renji Abarai *Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Uryū Ishida *Yasutora Sado *Orihime Inoue *Kisuke Urahara *Executive Hunting Captain Quilge Opie *Loly Aivirrne *Menoly Mallia }} is an event which takes place at the same time as the funeral of 1st Division lieutenant, Chōjirō Sasakibe. Ichigo's group learns about how Hueco Mundo was recently taken over, and hearing that one of their old allies has been captured, they return to save him. Prelude After Ichigo Kurosaki returns from his battle with Asguiaro Ebern, Ryūnosuke Yuki is told 1st Division Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe, has just been killed in action, and he must attend the Shinigami's funeral.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 4-7 He and Shino depart for Soul Society. The news agitates Ichigo, and while he patrols Karakura Town, Nel Tu, falling from the sky, crashes into him. Surprised to see her, he expresses shock when she mentions Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 8-11 As Ichigo tries to get her to speak, Pesche Guatiche comes crashing down as well. Ichigo recognizes him, and after a brief exchange, Pesche reveals Hueco Mundo was attacked.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, pages 1-3 Middle Stages The Crimson Cremation During Chōjirō's funeral, Byakuya Kuchiki gives a speech on the lieutenant's life. He talks about Chōjirō's accomplishments, such as achieving Bankai before Jūshirō Ukitake or Shunsui Kyōraku, and states despite being suitable as a substitute captain, he never strayed away from his place as lieutenant due to his loyalty to Yamamoto. As his body is cremated, Yamamoto mourns for his deceased lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, pages 4-9 .]] Calling his friends to his house late at night, Ichigo informs them of the ongoing events in Hueco Mundo. When Yasutora Sado wonders if it is all true, Pesche, confirming it, reveals his and Nel's main objective is rescuing the recently captured Dondochakka Birstanne. As Uryū Ishida says he cannot help because he is a Quincy, Kisuke Urahara, appearing on Ichigo's windowsill, asks if he can help get them to Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, pages 9-13 Intrusion As Urahara opens a Garganta he and the others enter Hueco Mundo from the sky, landing safely thanks to Orihime using Santen Kesshun. When no one comes to look for them, Urahara deduces no one is doing so because the area they are in contains nothing but corpses. As Pesche gives a brief explanation of the Wandenreich's powers, Ichigo, hearing the bodies recently taken away are probably at their camp, goes to look for it, saying while he does plan to save Dondochakka, he should save any others too. The group splits up.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, pages 1-9 Aftermath At the base camp, Executive Hunting Captain Quilge Opie asks if the newly-captured Arrancar would like to die through painful stabs or live and become their allies. He is attacked by two captives, both of whom were thought to have had their weapons taken away. The captives are the Arrancar Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, pages 10-15 References Navigation Category:Events